Un amor gris
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: El futuro es incierto, la muerte es codiciosa y el destino es juguetón. Incluso para una heroína de guerra que lo tiene todo, y para un ex-mortífago que busca justicia. Incluso para lo blanco y lo negro, que derivan en gris al besarse. Two-shot. Respuesta para el reto "Un Amor de Telenovela" del foro The Ruins.
1. Prólogo-Inicios-Nudos

_¡Oló! Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, con ésta historia para el reto "Amor de telenovela" del foro The Ruins :3 He escogido a una de mis parejas favoritas, __Draco y Hermione__, los cuales se prestaban perfectamente para la telenovela que escogí, una mexicana que se transmitió éste año, llamada "__Infames__". Una telenovela que hablaba sobre la política, y entre sus muchas tramas tenía una historia de amor muy bonita, de una pareja en la que ambos tenían secretos grandes que ocultar… *suspiro*_

_En fin, espero que les guste mucho y que disfruten la historia y les sorprenda y les enternezca y… :3 Y ya que me emociono. 3_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de JK Rowling, las ideas y algunas frases tomadas de la novela "Infames" son de Argos TV y Cadena Tres. :D_

* * *

**Un amor gris**

**Prólogo**

Los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia son únicos.  
Y no simplemente por lo que guardan tras de sus innumerables puertas. No, no sólo por los documentos importantísimos, los artefactos poderosos y las leyes que ahí se crean. No, eso no es lo más impresionante. Lo más increíble que guardan ésos pasillos, está en sus recovecos. En sus rincones ocultos, en sus historias susurradas a deshoras por los empleados del mismo Ministerio. Por las personas que ahí trabajan, ocultas del mundo muggle, tan arrogantes en ellas mismas, que se atreven a querer estudiar a la fuerza más poderosa e incomprensible de la naturaleza.  
Se atreven a estudiar al amor.

_**- Inicios -**_

**I**

_Dicen que el resultado de nuestros pasos es nuestra historia._

No sé si es cierto eso, pero al menos en mí sí. Lo comprobé en el instante en que mis ojos se posaron en los objetos de mi nuevo despacho en el Ministerio. Sin tener ni siquiera un año de haber salido de Hogwarts, ya había una placa en la puerta, con mi nombre. _Hermione Jean Granger, Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas._

Suspiré, y le eché una ojeada al ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que descansaba sobre mi escritorio. "_Revueltas las calles. Siguen las desapariciones."  
_Apreté los labios.  
La paz en el mundo mágico era relativa. Aún con Voldemort muerto, había muchos magos oscuros que capturar, fanáticos que aún causaban serios estragos entre la gente. Ya tendrían Harry y Ron que vérselas con ellos.  
Ron.  
No pude evitar sentir cierta incomodidad. Sí, nuestra relación aún existía, o más bien aún sobrevivía… En éste año había descubierto el grado de su inseguridad, sus celos… Había cosas que aún no aceptaba totalmente. Su carácter del demonio… Hace una semana que estábamos peleados y…

- Señorita Granger – la voz de mi secretaria me saludó mientras me miraba desde la puerta que había dejado abierta – Aquí están los informes de las modificaciones a los reglamentos que me pidió.

**II**

_Showtime… Y que se abra el telón.  
_  
Mi sonrisa era tan bien fingida que se veía franca. No había pasado meses en balde ensayándola frente al espejo. Y sí, todo mundo era amable, cortés, incluso cálido conmigo. Pero sus miradas no me engañaban. Me tenían miedo, asco. Repulsión.  
Acaricié mi antebrazo izquierdo sobre la tela de mi impecable saco negro. La cicatriz en forma de cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca cada día tenía menos color, pero siempre estaría ahí, presente para mí, Presente para todos. Porque ser hijo de un mortífago famoso que perdía su vida gota a gota en Azkaban, no te daba muy buena fama. Fama que no te quitaba ni un buen puesto en el Ministerio, conseguido por milagro y por influencia de funcionarios amigos tuyos… Puesto que yo sabía que, muy en el fondo, me lo daban para mantenerme vigilado.  
Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.  
Pero bueno, obviamente no me iba a negar a aceptar un puesto tan bien remunerado. Que me vigilaran lo que quisieran.

**III**

_- Pero, esque… Para… Por…_  
_- Pero, para, por… ¡Deja las preposiciones para los niños y compórtate maduramente, Ronald!_

Su furiosa mirada me golpeó. Sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo me dolieron. Y la cabeza me estaba matando. Eran más de las 7 de la noche, y los pasillos del Ministerio estaban casi vacíos.  
Al diablo Ronald y su idea de que trabajaba demasiado y no le hacía caso. ¿Qué no le hacía caso? De acuerdo, puede que últimamente no le hacía de cenar, pues llegaba muy cansada. ¿Qué no podía hacerse él mismo la cena?

Mis tacones resonaron por el desierto recibidor, donde estaba la enorme fuente del Ministerio. Caminé hacia las chimeneas, y entonces lo vi.  
Un hombre alto, de espalda ancha, en un elegante traje negro que resaltaba su cabello rubio platino… Color nada común en el Ministerio.  
No podía ser posible.  
Caminé más despacio, pues ya no podía esconderme: mis pasos seguramente le habían indicado que alguien se acercaba. Lo único que podía hacer era tomar otra chimenea para salir. Me dirigí hacia el otro extremo de la sala, a la chimenea opuesta.

- No te voy a matar por tomar la misma chimenea de salida, Granger.

Rayos.

**IV**

Sus tacones la anunciaron desde antes de que la viera acercarse por el reflejo de los muros de mármol negro perfectamente pulidos. Obviamente el color de la piedra no me permitía ver las facciones como si de un espejo se hubiera tratado, pero ésa cabellera la hubiera reconocido en cualquier lado del mundo.  
Además, también servía que yo ya sabía que ella trabajaba ahí. _El verdadero poder sobre algo o alguien no radica en jerarquías, sino en todo lo que sabes sobre ello: sus miedos, sus fortalezas…_ En éste caso, el saber con exactitud quién trabaja en el Ministerio me permitía estar preparado para encuentros como éste.  
Ella se dio cuenta de quién era. Observé su silueta en el mármol negro detenerse, dubitativa, y dirigir sus pasos, ahora más silenciosos, hacia la chimenea opuesta a la mía.

- No te voy a matar por tomar la misma chimenea de salida, Granger.

Ella se detuvo en seco, y se giró lentamente. Volteé, y clavé mi mirada en ella. Esperé que ella dijera algo.  
Carraspeó.

- Malfoy. Qué… sorpresa.

- Pensé que el Ministro ya te había dicho que trabajaba aquí – le dije tranquilamente – Él fue uno de los que me entrevistaron para el puesto.

La mujer afirmó con a cabeza. El silencio lleno el recibidor.

- Me encantaría quedarme más tiempo, Granger, pero debo irme. Es tarde.

La mirada de ella regresó de su viaje por las chimeneas hasta mis ojos, con un brillo de sorpresa.

- Ah… Claro, claro, Malfoy.

- Linda noche, Granger.

Entré a la chimenea y la dejé ahí, sorprendida y aún esperando el insulto de mis labios. Insulto que nunca llegó.

**V**

_Lo que ves es lo que hay, dicen por ahí.  
_  
Pero con Draco Malfoy jamás lo hubiera creído. Es decir, ¿Un Draco Malfoy amable conmigo? Simplemente no sucedía.  
Y sin embargo, sucedió. Desde aquél encuentro a la salida del Ministerio, comencé a encontrarme con él muy seguido. Incluso – para mí sorpresa – comíamos juntos cuando nos encontrábamos en el comedor. Todos se sorprendieron. Harry se escandalizó, y Ron…  
Bueno, Ron ya no importaba mucho, habíamos terminado ya.  
Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ése Draco era alguien completamente distinto. Amable, maduro, con una conversación ágil y mentalmente brillante, como jamás podría haberla tenido con Ron. Ese Draco Malfoy era diferente. La guerra lo había cambiado, sin duda.  
Eso, o ya estaba yo defendiendo causas perdidas, creyendo que la gente cambia.

**VI**

Miré a mi alrededor, y contemplé mi enorme departamento. Sonreí con autosuficiencia._ Yo no he llegado hasta aquí sin hacerle creer a unos cuántos que soy su amigo._  
Y sin embargo, ella me hacía reír. Reír de verdad, no de ésa forma fría e impersonal con la que me reía para los demás. No, ella sí me hacía reír con sinceridad… Si es que todavía existe eso dentro de mí. Ayer de casualidad me enteré que su relación con el pelirrojo pobre había terminado. Y me alegré. Sí, me alegré porque ¿Cómo diablos estaba con él? ¿Él qué podía darle? En cambio yo…  
Me atraganté con el té que estaba tomando, y casi lo escupo en mi comedor de ébano pulido. ¿¡Qué tipo de pensamiento iba a tener!? ¿¡Granger y yo!?  
Imposible.  
Era pura relación laboral. Conversaciones laborales en el trabajo. Comidas laborales a la hora de descanso laboral. Charlas fugaces a la hora de salida laboral. Todo laboral. Sí, hasta las miradas eran miradas laborales.  
…Mierda.

**- Nudos -**

**I**

"_Naciste para tener los hilos en la mano, no para que te enredes con ellos_." Me había dicho Malfoy hace unos días, en una de nuestras muchas charlas a la salida del trabajo.  
Me lo repetí unas treinta veces mientras salía de la fría sala de juntas y azotaba la puerta con indignación.  
¿Qué se habían creído?  
Bufé al recordar las tontas ideas que acababa de escuchar: Draco Malfoy era un mago oscuro encubierto que buscaba destruir al Ministerio, vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a su padre, y de paso matarnos a todos. Y en ése todos, obviamente yo estaba incluida.  
Qué tontería.

- ¿Tan mal fue la junta con Weasley y Potter?

Dí un brinco. Ahí, sentado cómodamente en la silla tras mi escritorio, Draco Malfoy me observaba, entre divertido y curioso. Su rubio cabello estaba levemente revuelto, dándole un aire travieso.

- ¿¡Por qué no esperas afuera!? – chillé. Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué te llamaron?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones – contesté, molesta.

- Desconfían de mí y quieren que me vigiles.

Abrí la boca y volví a cerrarla. No había sido pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Ideas tontas que…

- No son ideas tontas – contestó él, levantándose elegantemente de la silla y rodeando el escritorio, recargándose en él de forma que quedó justo frente a mí – Soy hijo de mortífagos, con un pasado oscuro que no habla muy bien de mí que digamos.

- Malfoy…

- Haces mal en confiar en mí, Hermione Granger. Bien podría matarte ahora mismo, si quisiera.

- No lo harás.

Sus fríos ojos grises detonaron sorpresa. Incluso yo me sorprendí de la seguridad con la que contesté. Mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más deprisa.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Sí, ¿Por qué estoy tan segura?

- Porque de haber querido matarme, ya lo hubieras hecho.

Silencio, roto solamente por el tic-tac del reloj de péndulo que tenía en la pared a mi derecha.  
Se levantó y caminó. Intenté dominar mis latidos, ahora más desbocados pues él estaba fuera de mi campo de visión. ¿Y si lo que dijeron Ronald y Harry…?

- ¿Sabes por qué no te insulté ni te trate mal la primera vez que te vi aquí? – su voz ronca sonó muy cerca de mi oído, causándome un escalofrío.

- No.

- Éste último año he analizado muchas cosas. Cosas de la guerra. Y entre ellas, me di cuenta que, en tu caso, el valor que mostraste en la guerra es directamente proporcional al tamaño actual de tus tacones y de tu cerebro.

Giré, y lo miré atentamente.  
No, no estaba bromeando. Hablaba muy en serio. Me sonrojé violentamente. Mierda, Hermione, contrólate.  
Sus ojos grises pasearon de mis mejillas encendidas a mis labios, y luego a mis ojos.

**II**

_Todo es un trámite para alcanzar nuestra meta.  
_  
En la oscura y húmeda buhardilla, treinta pares de ojos brillantes estaban fijos en mí.

- Un mortífago no perdona – pronuncié claramente – Mi madre ha muerto, y mi padre en este momento se está muriendo, ahí encerrado, en Azkaban.

Varios se removieron, nerviosos, en sus asientos. Otros desviaron su mirada y la clavaron en el techo, o en los platillos a medio comer que la mesa frente a nosotros sostenía.  
Cobardes.

- Es un alto precio el que arriesgan… – comencé, con voz aterciopelada – Por eso, deben seguir al pie de la letra mis órdenes, y no decirle nada a nadie, no comentar nada fuera de éstas paredes.

- ¿Qué nos ofreces, Malfoy? – sonó la voz de un hombre alto, fornido, de barba larga y que, a mí parecer, era el líder. Carraspeé, y esperé a que los murmullos se callaran. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

- Les ofrezco a dos héroes de guerra.

El silencio se quebró, mientras las voces llenaban la sucia buhardilla. Exclamaciones, gritos, risas. Pan y circo, y te aman sin preguntar.

- ¿A quiénes?

- Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

**III**

_La fragilidad de la vida. En un instante todo cambia.  
_  
Me di cuenta de eso desde que entré al Ministerio ésa mañana. Todos corrían, agitados, entre chimeneas. Una actividad febril se veía en las oficinas de aurores. Me encontré a Harry de camino a mi oficina.

- Harry, ¿Qué…?

- Shhh… – susurró, y casi a empujones atravesamos la puerta con mi nombre. La cerró apuradamente – Hermione, nos han dado un aviso de en dónde se esconde un grupo muy numeroso de magos oscuros. Todos se están alistando para la misión.

Lo miré atentamente. Los ojos verdes de mi mejor amigo brillaban de emoción y expectación. No había nada que le emocionara más a Harry que una buena batalla contra los malos.  
Y sin embargo yo no me sentía tranquila.

- ¿Han avisado? – cuestioné – ¿Cómo?

- Un ama de casa nos avisó. Llegó hoy a primera hora, vive en Belton, y dice que ha visto gente misteriosa entrar y salir de los bosques, y que sale humo en las noches. Al describirnos bien todo, y hacerle las pruebas de verdad necesarias, hemos comprobado que dice la verdad y que son magos oscuros. Quizá haya ex mortífagos entre ellos.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Todo estaba bien, sonaba normal… Y aún así sentía ésa opresión en el pecho.

- Iré con ustedes.

- Obviamente no – atajó Harry terminantemente – Es muy peligroso, Hermione. Ni Ronald ni yo te dejaremos ir.

- Pero Harry…

Unos golpes suaves en mi puerta interrumpieron mi voz. Abrí la puerta, molesta por la interrupción, y mis ojos se encontraron con otros ojos color mercurio.

- Humm… Perdona, Granger, no sabía que estabas ocupada. Vuelvo después.

- Yo ya me iba – apuntó Harry, que me abrazó apuradamente – No te preocupes por nada Herms.

Harry le dedicó una educada inclinación e cabeza a Malfoy, que imitó el gesto, y desapareció por la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tanta agitación?

- ¿Por qué será? – murmuré, mientras me sentaba en una de las dos sillas frente a mi escritorio.

- ¿Lo de los magos oscuros? – dijo él, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí – Sí, es de lo único que se habla en el Ministerio ésta mañana. ¿Potter irá a la cacería?

- Sí – murmuré.

- Supongo que Weasley también.

Iba a contestarle, pero me detuve en seco y levanté la vista, clavándola en el hombre que se acababa de sentar en la otra silla al lado de la mía. Él me miró, sin expresión alguna.

- ¿Importa mucho que vayan ellos?

- No lo sé, no soy el jefe, Hermione – me contestó secamente – Pero supongo que irán porque son aurores.

- ¿Sabes algo más de lo debido de ésto, Draco?

Mi ataque fue directo. Tan directo que, por una fracción de segundo, me miró desconcertado. Pero al siguiente instante su expresión era fría como siempre.

- Si crees que yo voy a meterme en ésto, Hermione…

- No dije eso – lo corté, notando su creciente molestia – Simplemente pensé que…

- ¿Que como mis padres eran mortífagos seguramente yo me uniría a la diversión de sus amiguitos? – escupió, molesto – De acuerdo con lo de mis padres, pero a mí no me interesa éso. Y ahora, si me permites…

El rubio se levantó, enojado, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Y mi mano, como activada por un resorte, saltó y se enredó en su muñeca, quedándose ahí, quieta, como araña a punto de cazar.  
Su piel se sentía suave al tacto. Me mordí el labio. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

- No quise insinuar eso, Draco – murmuré cautelosamente – Sólo… Sólo…

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y cerré los ojos al sentir las lágrimas asomarse a ellos. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione Granger?  
Sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban suavemente, y el olor a madera y especias llenó mi nariz. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Como pude, me tragué las demás. No iba a llorar, no frente a él.

- No les va a pasar nada, Hermione – escuche la ronca voz de Draco susurrar, y sentí su aliento tibio en mi cabello – Sé que siempre han estado juntos en sus batallas, los tres. Pero esto es una misión sencilla, volverán.

Nos quedamos ahí, abrazados en medio de mi despacho, cinco, diez minutos, hasta que perdí la cuenta. Draco se separó de mí, y clavó su gris mirada en la mía mientras acomodaba con sus finos dedos un mechón de mi cabello. Me dio un fugaz e inesperado beso en la frente.

- Y hazle caso a Potter… Y a mí: No vayas.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, se levantó rápidamente, dejando tras de sí su olor, fijo en mi despacho y en mis fosas nasales. Abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto a la mitad de su apurada salida.

- No les va a pasar nada, Hermione. Ellos volverán.

La puerta se cerró con un suave golpe.

**IV**

_¿Lo hueles? Flores y azufre. Las escaleras al cielo ya están puestas, pero también están abiertas las puertas al infierno. Todo depende de la decisión que tomes. Siempre es bueno tener dos opciones, sobre todo cuando tienes a la muerte pegada a tus talones_.

Luces verdes y rojas brillaban en todo su esplendor entre los pinos y arbustos. Gritos, chillidos, caos por todos lados.

Y yo aquí, como un idiota, sólo pensando en que tomaba la opción de que todo saliera bien. Todo debía salir según el plan.  
Me puse la máscara plateada que pensé jamás usar, y respiré hondo. Salí de atrás del árbol que me servía como refugio, y levanté mi varita.

Todo debía salir según el plan.

**V**

_Ése es el problema de los problemas y del dolor: Son un pozo sin fondo. Tú crees que estás jodido, pero puedes estarlo más.  
_  
Un torbellino de gloria y felicidad llenó el Ministerio cuando todos los aurores volvieron con vida, con veintitrés magos oscuros para llenar celdas de Azkaban, y siete actas de defunción de los que habían muerto en batalla. Actas de defunción que terminaron en mi escritorio, por manos de Harry.  
Las miré, confundida, y mi mirada pasó de los sobres a mis amigos, que me miraban con cierta expresión extraña en el rostro.

- Eres la primera que las ve, además de nosotros y del sanador que las hizo. Y como todos los fallecidos no tenían ya familia, nadie más las verá. Nadie.

- No me corresponde archivar las actas, Harry… – musité, confundida.

- Lo sé, es mi trabajo – contestó, y carraspeó levemente – Pero creo que deberías echarles un ojo.

~o~o~o~o~

La habitación de paredes blancas se me hizo aún más fría de lo que ya era. Y la temperatura no tenía nada que ver con el escalofrío que recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando el sanador levantó una sábana de las siete que cubrían los cadáveres.

Mis piernas flaquearon, y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza para no tener que recargarme en Ron, que estaba al lado mío.

- … Sí, es él – escuché la voz de Harry del otro lado mío – Es Draco Malfoy.


	2. Descenlaces-Epílogo

_¡Oló! Pues aquí está la segunda parte de éste reto "Amor de telenovela" del foro The Ruins. Recuerden, es un Dramione basado en una telenovela mexicana llamada "__Infames__"._

_Antes que nada, les quiero dar las gracias, por los reviews y los favoritos y los follows y todas ésas cosas bonitas :D De verdad, me hicieron feliz :3  
En un principio iba a dejar la historia hasta el final de los Descenlaces... Pero me puse cursi y decidí hacer un epílogo. Lo hubiera puesto en otra entrega, pero como para el reto debe ser máximo un two-shot, decidí ponerlo aquí de una vez. (Además, tengo que aceptarlo... "Amo los finales felices. ¡Son tan raros!" como bien dijo un hombre muy sabio un día.)  
De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y que el final sea de su agrado :3 ¡Hasta la siguiente historia! :D_

* * *

**Un amor gris**

**- Descenlaces –**

**I**

_Del odio al apendejamiento hay un paso._

_Un paso que se puede dar fácilmente en lo que se considera una "relación laboral de muchos meses" Por qué no sé muy bien cómo habíamos llegado a estar así, pero mi relación con Draco Malfoy estaba tan revuelta como las sábanas de su cama después de cada encuentro que habíamos tenido durante éste tiempo. Sentí sus finos dedos rozando suavemente mi brazo._

_- Tú que eres cursi, y sabes de historias de amor – comenzó él – ¿En alguna ha sido fácil para los personajes que sigan juntos?_

_- No, ninguna._

_- Supongo que nosotros no vamos a ser la excepción._

_- No, creo que no._

_- Hummm… Aquí es la parte en la que se dicen palabras cursis, ¿Cierto? – afirmé con la cabeza, mientras soltaba una risita – Bien. Te amo, Hermione._

_- Todos los personajes dicen ésas palabras y terminan caminando inevitablemente hacia su fracaso, Draco._

_Ambos reímos. Una risa amarga, que anunciaba que éste no era un amor de cuento de hadas. Éste era un amor perdido, un amor sin remedio. Una heroína de guerra y un ex–mortífago, lo blanco y lo negro, sólo podían tener un amor gris. _

- Yo se lo dije, le dije que Malfoy era…

- Cállate Ron.

Pero bien podía Ron, Harry y todo el mundo decir lo que quisieran. No me importaba.  
Me di cuenta que me miraban. No desvié la mirada de la ventana que daba al jardín de la Madriguera. Los duendecillos correteaban bajo las plantas verdes. Verdes Slytherin.

- ¿Ya comió algo? – la voz de Molly se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Nada – murmuró Harry – ni siquiera nos hace caso. No entiendo por qué le afectó tanto…

_El sol entraba, juguetón, por los enormes ventanales del departamento en el penúltimo piso de ése edificio que coronaba una elegante calle de Londres._

_- Entonces, Hermione – dijo él, con una sonrisa en los labios finos – ¿Qué opinas del amor? Si de la amistad opinas que es lo más importante, ¿En dónde queda el amor?_

_- Pues… – dudé, no se me ocurría nada – …En mi caso, creo que el amor… Sí, el amor es como los 5 minutos que no me alcanzan para nada._

_Draco soltó una carcajada. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué le daba tanta risa?_

_- ¿Así de plano? – preguntó él, con los ojos brillantes, mientras tomaba la taza que descansaba en el pulido comedor y le daba un sorbo._

_- Así de plano._

_- Interesante posición, señorita Granger – dijo él fingiendo formalidad – Pero yo tengo un argumento en contra de eso._

_- ¿Ah sí? – cuestioné, recargándome en la elegante silla, preparándome para ésas discusiones intelectuales deliciosas que tenía con él – ¿Cuál?_

_Con un movimiento que me recordó a los felinos cuando cazan, Draco se abalanzó sobre mí, levantándome de la silla y poniéndome sobre la mesa de ébano, comenzando a besar mi cuello y mis hombros, arrancándome la ropa y paseando sus manos por mis pechos, mi espalda y mis caderas, causándome los escalofríos acostumbrados. Sentí sus labios bajar por mi esternón, por mi abdomen, jugar en mi ombligo y continuar su camino hacia abajo. Enredé mi mano izquierda en su cabello y gemí._

_Buen argumento, Draco. Increíblemente bueno. Tan bueno que la exposición del mismo duró hasta bien entrada la noche.  
- ¿Cómo van tus cinco minutos que no te alcanzan para nada? – murmuró en mi oído.  
- Creo que aún me quedan tres.  
- Bueno, creo que puedo hacer que alcancen para más._

**II**

Sonreí. Caí en la cuenta de que yo siempre había contestado a sus preguntas difíciles.

- Tengo trabajo en la oficina – murmuré de repente, levantándome del mullido sillón en el que había pasado las últimas tres horas. Harry y Ron se levantaron como si sus sillas hubieran tenido resortes.

- Pero, Herms… Son casi las ocho de la noche…

No escuché más. El rugido de las llamas verdes lo llenó todo.  
El enorme recibidor de mármol negro me saludó, impasible. Mis tacones chocaron con el suelo, y su tac-tac resonó por todos los rincones.

_No te voy a matar por tomar la misma chimenea de salida, Granger._

Caminé hasta mi despacho, y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con todo tal cual como lo dejé. Mi silla de piel, los reconocimientos acumulados en ésos pocos meses adornando las paredes, las cómodas sillas frente al escritorio.

_¿Tan mal fue la junta con Weasley y Potter?_

Caminé hacia el mueble. Mis ojos se posaron en los papeles que había dejado ahí en la mañana. Una mañana que me parecía había pasado hace una eternidad. Tomé el primero del montón: un hombre de cabello corto y negro me miró con aire desdeñoso. Arrojé el papel y tome otro. Y otro. Rostros y nombres desconocidos pasaron frente a mi vista. Hasta tomar el que estaba separado del resto. Cerré los ojos firmemente antes de ver de nuevo la fotografía.  
Unos ojos grises me observaron, retadores, desde el papel. En la línea dedicada al nombre, se leía _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black_ con letras cursivas, iguales a las que habían escrito los otros nombres.  
Caí en una de las dos sillas frente a mi escritorio.  
Casi pude sentir de nuevo el abrazo que me había dado apenas ayer. Casi sentí el beso en la frente. La madera y las especias parecían a punto de bailar en el aire una vez más.

_Y hazle caso a Potter… Y a mí: No vayas._ _No les va a pasar nada, Hermione. Ellos volverán._

Ellos volvieron, pero tú no.  
Maldito bastardo.

El reloj de péndulo marcó las ocho de la noche, y yo dejé las lágrimas correr.

**III**

A las dos semanas de la muerte de Draco, me hallé a la mitad de una junta aceptando lo que había sido obvio, y analizándolo por primera vez desde ése día.  
Casi todo había salido según el plan. Casi.  
Sí, Harry y Ron debían de ir. Y al final de la misión, los malditos magos oscuros debían intentar defenderse argumentando que Draco había sido su líder y los había traicionado. Y la mujer que había visto a la gente y el humo, ambas ilusiones causadas por el mismo Draco, debía declarar que nunca lo había visto por ahí. Él debía dar la lista de todos ésos magos, con nombres y señas, y salir con las manos libres, y el nombre limpio, con el título de héroe.  
Y sobre todo, él no debía haber ido.

_- ¿Sabes algo más de lo debido de ésto, Draco?_

_- Si crees que yo voy a meterme en ésto, Hermione…_

_- No dije eso. Simplemente pensé que… _

_- ¿Que como mis padres eran mortífagos seguramente yo me uniría a la diversión de sus amiguitos?_

Al parecer sí. Al parecer, del plan que hicimos él y yo juntos, hubo una parte que él no me dijo aquel día, hace tiempo, en el que me dijo que el tamaño de mi valor era proporcional al de mis tacones, ése día en que hicimos el amor por primera vez, ahí mismo, en mi despacho. Plan que tenía como objetivo limpiar su nombre y, por lo tanto, sacar a la luz lo que había entre nosotros.  
Fui una idiota. Sí, una idiota que creyó de más en ésos cinco minutos que nunca me alcanzaron para nada.

- ¡Hermione! – la voz de Ron me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me di cuenta que todos los de la junta me observaban, curiosos.

- Ehh… Perdón, yo…

- Te necesitamos un momento, por favor.

El tono de voz y el gesto de Ron, asomado a través de la puerta entreabierta, me anunció que de verdad me necesitaban. Tanto como para interrumpir una junta. Algo malo había ocurrido.

**IV**

- No pudo haber desaparecido.

Los ojos de Harry estaban perdidos en el expediente médico. Ron estaba recargado en uno de los enormes anaqueles, aún con el gesto sorprendido. Y yo…  
Yo estaba ante una de las cosas más raras que jamás había visto.

- Yo mismo lo… Bueno… – Harry carraspeó – …Yo lo… Y luego también yo le quité la máscara en el bosque. Y todos nosotros lo reconocimos, no entiendo qué…

- Repíteme todo, Harry – susurré, mientras observaba detenidamente al cuerpo en ésa mesa. Un hombre alto, fornido, de barba muy larga, y que definitivamente no era Draco.

- Pues, ya sabes el procedimiento. Conservamos a todos los cadáveres por medio de hechizos, para hacer las pruebas de identidad y todo eso… Y al hacerle las pruebas de identidad de rutina al de Draco… De pronto... Ya no era Draco.

- ¡Eso es completamente ilógico! – bufé – Ningún muerto puede cambiar de un momento a otro de aparien…

Me interrumpí en el acto. Harry y Ron fijaron sus miradas en mí. Mi mano voló a cubrir mis labios, entreabiertos en un gesto de muda comprensión.

- Por Merlín…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron. Pero Harry se levantó y me miró como cuando también entendía algo.

- Hermione, creo que tienes algo que contarnos.

**V**

Sonreí brevemente al leer la primera plana de _El Profeta_ de ésa mañana.

"_EL VILLANO QUE SE VOLVIÓ HÉROE"  
__"Hijo de mortífagos, marcado de por vida, Draco Malfoy no tenía la mejor fama a su favor…_ – Aquí se leía una breve biografía de él _– …Declarado muerto en la última redada del Ministerio, tras las pruebas detalladas que se le hicieron al cuerpo que se había declarado como Draco Malfoy, se descubrió que el cuerpo estaba bajo los efectos de una potente Poción Multijugos La identidad real del mago fallecido ha sido reservada por el Ministerio._

_Hasta hoy en día se desconocía la propiedad de dicha poción para conservar la apariencia falsa aun después de muerto el mago que la ingirió. Ésta poción… - _Sí, sí, yo la conocía de sobra. Me salté los párrafos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba_ - …Los mismos magos oscuros atrapados ésa noche han declarado cómo él los buscó con engaños para ofrecerles venganza, con la promesa de entregarles a los héroes de guerra, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley… –_ tragué saliva – _…Testigos cercanos al lugar de los hechos afirman que nunca habían visto al joven Malfoy por ahí…_ – Busqué rápidamente mi nombre – _…La misma heroína de guerra, Hermione Granger, declara en exclusiva para nuestras páginas: 'Draco hizo éste plan en conjunto conmigo para entregar a ése numeroso grupo de magos oscuros que había estado causando estragos en nuestra sociedad. El plan era mantener todo esto en silencio, pero como verán, con su desaparición se ha salido todo de nuestras manos. Él fue de inmensa ayuda para lograr ésta redada, y ahora sólo queda…"_

Esperar.  
Sólo queda esperar. ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?  
Por lo pronto, su nombre quizá no estaba totalmente limpio, pero definitivamente había quedado en muchísima mejor posición a como estaba antes. Y al hacer el recuento de la redada, caímos en la cuenta de que, en realidad, Draco Malfoy había estado ayudando a los aurores, oculto tras el perfecto disfraz de mortífago, como el que todos ésos magos que, sin portar la marca tenebrosa, llevaban aquel día. Ahora hasta Ron se arrepentía – sólo un poco– de haber dicho cosas de él.  
Suspiré, y miré a través de las ventanas de mi despacho, que daban a la fuente del Ministerio. Nuestro plan había fallado, pero su plan había sido perfecto.  
Ahora sólo quedaba esperarlo.

**VI**

_No hay peor cosa que una mujer que llora._

Por lo tanto, me limité a dejar mi taza con té de rosas en el platito y poner fin a mis cavilaciones.  
Hace cuatro meses que Draco había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y sobre todo, sin avisarme. Sin explicarme. Sin decirme nada.  
Pero no tardaría en aparecer. Lo presentía. Mi sexto sentido femenino me lo había gritado desde hace unos días. Por eso estaba aquí.

Me levanté de la cómoda silla y me acerque al balcón del restaurante, que quedaba justo frente a mi mesa. El restaurante favorito de Draco. La mesa que siempre habíamos pedido cuando íbamos ahí, durante el corto tiempo en que duró nuestro algo-que-yo-insistía-no-era-relación.  
Pero ahora que había estado un tiempo sin él, ahora que había pasado unos días considerándolo muerto, tenía las cosas más claras.

Dicen que cuando dos personas inteligentes trabajan juntos y pasan mucho tiempo cerca, crean una conexión casi telepática, mágica, entre ellos.  
Quizá sean habladurías, pero de pronto sentí un escalofrío. Un escalofrío muy conocido. El sonido de pasos y una presencia me indicaron que había alguien, justo atrás de mí, observándome.  
Podría identificar ésa mirada incluso en el fin del mundo.  
Sonreí.

**Epílogo**

**-** ¿Té de rosas? – murmuró una voz aterciopelada tras de mí. Un par de pasos más, y el olor a maderas y especias que había estado esperando desde hacía tiempo llegó, al fin, a mis fosas nasales.

- Sabe bien – contesté sin voltear. Sentí cómo se recargaba en el barandal, justo al lado mío.

- Espero poder tomar uno contigo.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber yo que no te desaparecerás de la nada? ¿Qué ahora sí me dirás por completo tus planes?

Sentí sus ojos grises clavados en mi rostro. Pero yo no lo miré. Porque si lo miraba, no estaba segura de resistir a perderme en ésos ojos, y de resistir a éstas ansias de golpearlo y luego besarlo.

- Si te decía todo el plan, no permitirías que se llevara a cabo – contestó simplemente – Te pondrías histérica pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal. Que la poción estuviera mal hecha, que el hombre se negara a tomar mi apariencia, que me mataran realmente en la redada, que no me diera tiempo de huir, que…

Mi puño encontró su rostro con toda la rabia acumulada en éste tiempo. Vi cómo daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

- ¡Hermione! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

- Nunca vuelvas a ocultarme las cosas, Draco Malfoy – chillé, furiosa – ¡Jamás en tu vida!

Furiosa aún, le quité las manos del rostro, y con un rápido hechizo le arreglé la nariz. Él me observaba, impresionado y confundido.

- No me habías golpeado desde tercer año.

Reí, recordando ésa ocasión. Sus ojos brillaron, y se acercó de nuevo a mí. Me tomo las manos y me observó, atento.

- Hermione, ésta vez no me voy a ir. Por tu brillante aportación en el artículo de _El Profeta_, mi nombre, como he visto, ha quedado mejor situado, y en éste tiempo me he dedicado a ordenar todos los pendientes que tenía. Estoy listo y dispuesto a formalizar ésta relación.

El tono de seriedad de sus palabras y la forma en que las recitó, me dejó claro que las había estado practicando. Pero aún así, no dejaron de sorprenderme.

- For… ¿Formalizar?

- Sí, Hermione. Formalizar. Anunciarla a…

Se interrumpió al ver mi expresión. Seguramente me había puesto pálida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Draco, yo… Creo que anunciarlo sería un error…

Apenas las palabras salieron de mis labios, me di cuenta de que el error lo había cometido yo. La mirada de Draco se endureció.

- Hermio… Después de todo esto… Tú crees que…

- Draco, déjame explicarte…

- ¿¡Crees que tú y yo somos un error!?

- ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que tocar a mí contestar las preguntas difíciles? – murmuré.

- ¡Contesta Hermione! – exclamó, mirándome fijamente. Tragué saliva – ¿Crees que tú y yo somos un error?

Un breve silencio.

- No, yo…Yo…Después de todo éste tiempo me he dado cuenta de varias cosas. Yo… Yo creo que… Yo…Sí... Sí somos un error.

Draco me miró, y soltó mis manos. Su mirada glacial me golpeó la boca del estómago.

- Olvídalo. Mejor me voy.

- ¡Sí, somos un error! – le dije, mientras mi mano se lanzaba a su brazo y detenía su huida – ¡Un completo y loco error! Pero no me importa, porque… Porque…

Sus ojos grises se clavaron, expectantes, en los míos. Me mordí el labio.

- Porque en éste tiempo me he dado cuenta de que también te amo.

Un segundo. Dos. Diez. Me atrajo hacia él en medio del silencio. Y me besó.  
Y yo correspondí ése beso, con la necesidad y el amor también acumulados en éste tiempo sin él. Lo bese, y enredé mis dedos en su cabello lacio y rubio, dejando que su colonia llenara mi nariz, que sus manos delinearan mi espalda y mis caderas, que sus brazos me apretaran contra él como si quisieran que nos fundiéramos en uno solo.  
Nos separamos.

- Me gusta ir por un helado los Domingos – murmuró, mientras recargaba su frente en la mía – Me enojo cuando los negocios no van bien, y después de estar tres horas encerrado en mi habitación se me pasa y puedo volver a hablar con tranquilidad.

- Puedo con eso – le dije suavemente.

- Pero puedo cocinar para ti. La pasta me sale muy bien.

Sonreí, y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, brillantes.

- A mí también me sale muy bien. Podemos turnarnos. Y me agrada la idea de los helados en Domingo… Pero cuando yo esté enfadada…

- Mejor me esconderé, porque veo que sueles golpear.

- ¡Draco! – reí.

- Pero puedo con eso – sonrió, mientras volvía a jalarme hacia él – Además, tengo mis formas de contentarte.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

Draco me dedicó una de sus sonrisas torcidas, de ésas que tanto me gustaban. Y me besó de nuevo.


End file.
